à cause de l'amour
by MochiAmericano
Summary: Ini salah tapi siapa yang harus disalahkan? Aku? Kau? Dia? Cinta? YoonMin/HopeMin/YoonV/HopeV/KookV
1. Chapter 1

**à cause de l'amour**

 **YoonMin Center**

 **BTS OTP Fanfiction**

 **Many typos and missing words, EYD, alur maju mundur changchimen**

.

.

…

..

* * *

 _ **"Ini bukan salahmu, bukan salahmu" bisiknya seduktif membuat tengkukku meremang dan membangkitkan sesuatu yang sempat hilang tadi, dan sentuhannya membuat tempat yang terlewatinya menjadi titik sensitif yang menambah suhu panas tubuhku. Aku menatap kedua mata teduhnya yang seakan hanya milikku.**_

 _ **"Percayalah,hm" ucapnya pelan di depan bibirku , nafasnya menerpa wajahku yang langsung memanas dan membuat kedua mataku terpejam menikmati rasa hangatnya.**_

 _ **Perlahan kedua tanganku memeluk leher kokohnya dan membalas pagutan memabukannya yang membuat seluruh kepalaku terisi olehnya, melupakan semuanya. Walaupun sudut terdalam hatiku menjerit meminta untuk menghentikan semuanya dan memberitahu kalau ini sebuah kesalahan tapi seluruh tubuhku seakan memiliki kendali sendiri.**_

.

..

.

..

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring membuat seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas berhambur keluar dengan cepat mengabaikan ocehan sang guru yang menyuruh belajar dari pada bermain tidak jelas. Tapi berbeda dengan namja kurang tinggi berpipi gembil bernama Park Jimin, dia masih berada di bangkunya sambil memasukan peralatan tulisnya dengan tenang.

Bukan, bukan karena dia ingin mendengarkan dengan baik pesan dari gurunya, tapi karena seseorang yang dia tunggu selalu pulang paling akhir. Tidak suka berdesakan katanya saat Jimin memintanya pulang lebih cepat. Dan itu memang benar, saat seperti ini ruang loker selalu penuh dan pengap karena semua murid berlomba keluar lebih dulu.

"Menunggu seseorang Park Jimin?" Tanya sang guru yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan Jimin sejak dia masuk tingkat 2. Dulu saat tingkat 1 Jimin selalu menjadi orang pertama yang pulang mendahului bel pulang dan menyusahkan orang lain untuk membawakan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Bahkan dia sering membolos.

"Tidak Ssaem, aku menunggu Ssaem keluar lebih dulu" Jawabnya dengan kuluman senyum yang manis. Sang guru mengangguk.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan alasan perubahanmu. Tapi, selama itu hal yang baik aku tidak akan bertanya lebih banyak. Langsung pulang ke rumah, Arra?"Ujar sang guru sambil berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Ne Ssaem" Jawab Jimin Sambil mengangguk patuh.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Dan senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat 1 pesan kakao masuk.

' **Syubbie Hyung'.**

/Aku turun sekarang/

Bukan pesan yang panjang atau manis tapi cukup membuat senyuman Jimin mengembang. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelasnya, dipersimpangan tangga lantai 3 dia melihat seorang namja bersurai abu-abu tua tengah menuruni tangga dengan tas punggungnya tersampir di sebelah bahunya, earphone putih menyumbat kedua telingannya dan kedua tangannya masuk ke masing-masing pocket celana seragamnya. Kata 'keren' langsung terukir di otak Jimin.

"Kau lambat sekali Hyung" Ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu sang hyung yang langsung berdecak tidak suka tapi tidak menolaknya.

"Hyung, hari ini kau ke studio lagi ?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah sang hyung yang mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka earphone yang dipakainya.

"Lihat langkahmu Park, aku tidak ingin ikut terjatuh denganmu dan tentu saja aku akan ke studio" jawab sang hyung membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sampai malam lagi?" Jimin memasang raut wajah kecewa,

Sang hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan mendorong tubuh Jimin yang berbeda 1 cm darinya itu ke dinding tangga.

"Karena siapa aku terjebak disana,hm?" ucapnya pelan, suara beratnya membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri. Nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah Jimin terasa menempel dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku tau hyung, tapi bukan berarti kau harus pergi setiap hari. Namjoon hyung saja pergi 3 hari sekali" cicitnya membuat sang hyung mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat Jimin terfokus ke bibir tipis sang hyung.

"Lebih cepat selesai. Lebih cepat aku mendapatkan hadiahku. Jika kau ingin tau aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkannya" bisiknya yang entah sejak kapan bibirnya sudah berada di telinga Jimin. Lalu dengan pelan bibirnya turun setelah sebelumnya mengulum cuping telinga Jimin. Jejaknya terasa begitu panas dan membuat Jimin menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja jika sang hyung mulai men-

"H-hyuunggiiehh"

Sang hyung menjilat pelan titik sensitif Jimin sebelum menyesapnya lembut tapi mampu mengantarkan desir-desir panas keseluruh tubuh Jimin terutama bagian bawahnya. Bibir panas itu pun perlahan menjauh setelah menjilat bekas gigitannya yang menghasilkan warna merah keunguan.

"Itu untuk hasil kerjaku selama 4 hari ini, sisanya akan aku minta saat semuanya selesai" ucapnya sambil mengacak surai hitam Jimin dan tersenyum penuh saat melihat raut wajah kesal Jimin.

"Ayo aku antar sampai halte" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang mencoba menutupi hasil karya sang hyung dengan mengancingkan semua kancing seragamnya.

Jimin terus merutuk tidak jelas sepanjang jalan mereka menuju halte membuat sang hyung terkekeh geli.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, aku akan pulang larut atau mungkin aku tidak akan pulang" pesan sang hyung setelah mereka sampai di halte.

Jimin langsung memeluk sang hyung setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Yoongi Hyung" ucapnya. Sekali lagi sang hyung yang bernama Yoongi ini tersenyum penuh lalu kembali mengacak rambut Jimin.

"Nado"

Jimin langsung menaiki bis yang tidak lama kemudian berhenti didepan mereka. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang kembali memakai earphonenya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah bis yang di naiki Jimin. Perlahan senyuman yang tadi terukir di wajah Jimin memudar setelah dia melihat kembali layar ponselnya'nya yang menampilkan pesan line dari seseorang yang dia tidak harapkan.

 **'TaeHobie'**

/Aku ada ditempatmu/

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela setelah sebelumnya memakai earphone ke kedua telinganya. Pemandangan awan mendung yang menggantung rendah di langit seakan mengekspresikan suasana hatinya saat ini. Dan lagu yang diputar oleh ponselnya seakan menyindirnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu yang perlahan terkumpul di kedua matanya.

* * *

Yoongi memasuki studio yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dia sewa bersama teman-temannya. Dan seperti biasa di hari rabu dia pasti bertemu dengan Namjoon rekannya dalam project yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Hoseok terlambat lagi ?" tanyanya pada Namjoon yang tengah mencorat-coret kertas-kertas diatas meja.

"Seperti biasa" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tadi.

"Hyung, lagumu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya balik saat Yoongi duduk disampingnya. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan gumaman sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum memberitahunya?" Herannya sambil menoleh kearah Yoongi.

"Aku ingin memberinya kejutan" Yoongi tersenyum tipis membuat Namjoon memutar kedua matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi so romantic begitu" ujarnya yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas di tangannya. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku yakin Hyung yang akan terkejut" ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Terkejut dengan kedatanganmu itu memang benar. Tumben kau kemari Kook'ah?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jungkook di pintu masuk.

"Hanya ingin bermain, Tae-hyungie ingin kemari jadi aku menemaninya" jawab Jungkook sambil duduk di sofa lain yang ada disana di ikuti Taehyung yang sejak tadi ada dibelakangnya. Yoongi melihat kearah Taehyung yang sedang mengotak atik ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seakan merasakan tatapan Yoongi, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu dengan cepat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih mengambil kertas yang tadi Namjoon corat-coret. Membuat Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa.

"Lagumu belum selesai?" Tanyanya sambil membaca penggalan Lirik yang banyak coretannya.

"Kau lihat sendiri hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang kehilangan mood" jawabnya setelah menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa? Apa Jin hyung tidak memberimu jatah" Yoongi tertawa diakhir kalimatnya dan membuat Namjoon mendelik kesal. Dia berdecak kesal karena memang begitu adanya setelah dia telat pulang 3 hari yang lalu. Dia ketiduran saat sedang mengerjakan projectnya dan Jin Hyung'nya marah.

"Jin hyung sangat pintar menghilangkan mood Namjoon hyung, mungkin aku harus belajar caranya agar bisa aku praktekan pada Hosiki hyung" ujar Taehyung sambil menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Mungkin bukan hanya mood yang akan hilang darinya tapi tenaganya juga" ujar Namjoon semua tertawa tapi ada yang berbeda dengan tawa Yoongi begitu juga Jungkook.

"Mungkin dia bisa meningalkanmu hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak akan pernah" Jawab Hoseok yang sudah ada di studio.

Semua menoleh kearah pintu dimana Jung Hoseok berada dengan senyum cerianya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baby lion'ku meskipun dia tidak memberiku jatah selama-lamanya" ucapnya sambil merangkul leher Taehyung dari belakang. Membuat Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah, aku tidak yakin itu" ujar Namjoon setengah terkikik Yoongi juga sependapat dengannya karena mereka langsung tertawa bersama saat melihat wajah terganggu Hoseok.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Kim Namjoon, aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku dan tidak menyerang kekasihnya di persimpangan jalan dan berbuat…"

"Wow!Wow! damai,damai" Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Hoseok hampir membuka aibnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki terus kesalahannya dulu karena tidak hati-hati saat sedang beraktifitas. Dan meratap karena kenapa harus Jung Hoseok si Kuda bocor yang memergoki mereka.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyerang kekasihmu di persimpangan jalan hyung, tapi jika kekasih orang lain mungkin saja " ucap Jungkook penuh arti membuat semua terdiam. Hoseok menatapnya menyelidik, dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum polos menunjukan bunny teeth menggemaskannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang tertawa, apa itu tidak lucu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat pada semuan hyungnya.

"Leluconmu garing Kook" ucap Yoongi sambil kembali melihat kertas Namjoon.

"Apa itu tidak lucu Hyungie?" Tanyanya pada Taehyung dengan raut polos membuat Taehyung mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Kau Lucu Kookie'ya" ujarnya gemas. Hoseok masih menatap Jungkook dan yang di tatap hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya lucu.

Jungkook merasakan angin dingin yang perlahan menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos tee ungu dan celana di bawah lutut cream kesukaannya. Dia menyandar di pagar besi balkon apartemennya yang dia sewa bersama Taehyung menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang gelap dihiasi cahaya lampu jalanan dan bangunan kota.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Hoseok yang sedang bersandar di pintu balkon.

"Sesuatu seperti apa hyung?" Tanyanya balik

"Aku tau kau mengerti maksudku Jeon"

"Whua hyung, kapan terakhir kau menyebut nama depanku?"

Jungkook berbalik dengan raut wajah kaget. Hoseok mengeram. Jungkook memang berbakat memancing emosi orang lain.

"Jeon Jungkook, katakan saja apa yang kau tau?"

Jungkook tersenyum mengejek.

"Semuanya. Semua kelakuan buruk kalian berdua. Kau dan Jimin Hyung " Jawabnya seperti dugaan Hoseok sejak tadi sore di studio. Semua lelucon Jungkook selalu mengarah kesana.

 **Musik beat terdengar dari earphone yang dipakai Jungkook saat dia berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya siang itu. Jungkook memasuki basement apartemen dimana lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai apartemennya berada. Sebuah suara desahan tertahan menghentikan langkahnya menuju lift. Pandangannya dia telusurkan disekitar basement dan mendapati 2 sosok yang tengah saling berpagutan panas di dekat diding pembatas parkiran. Jungkook mengernyit jijik. Pemandangan yang tidak layak kosumsi bagi dirinya yang baru 17 tahun.**

 **"Dasar tidak tau tempat" gumamnya sambil berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahnya kalau saja suara khas seseorang tidak terdengar olehnya.**

 **"Jimin Hyung" gumam Jungkook, dia sangat kenal dengan suara khas Jimin yang selalu mengganggunya karena walaupun itu berupa desahan tapi dia tetap bisa mendengar suara khas Jimin disana, Jungkook kembali berbalik dan menghampiri mereka perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat dari arah mereka dan benar saja dia bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang saat itu si lawan tengah mengeksplor lehernya. Seingatnya rambut Yoongi hyung bukan cokelat tapi kenapa si lawan main Jimin berambut Cokelat.**

 **Jungkook baru mengingat seseorang yang berambut cokelat selain Taehyungienya. Jung Hoseok kekasih Taehyung Beberapa bulan ini. Dan memang itu Jung Hoseok. Jungkook menggeram pelan.**

 **"Pengkhianat" desis Jungkook dengan cepat dia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka yang semakin melakukan ke tahap lebih lanjut.**

 **Brakk!**

 **Jungkook menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras membuat Taehyung teman 1 apartemennya yang sedang menonton tv terlonjak kaget.**

 **"Hey! Kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya sambil melempar bantal sofa kearah Jungkook tapi yang dilempar malah langsung berlalu ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk kesal. Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal saat melihat kekasih dari orang yang sangat dicintainya mengkhianatinya dengan begitu mudahnya. Apa yang ada di pikiran Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin sebenarnya. Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook geram sendiri. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan berteriak keras mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya mengabaikan ketukan di pintu kamarnya.**

 **Jungkook semakin kesal saat dia tidak hanya sekali itu saja memergoki mereka. Kadang dia melihat Jimin yang di tarik masuk ke apartemen Hoseok atau Jimin yang di dorong masuk ke apartemennya oleh Hoseok. Dan Jungkook berubah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan jika sudah ada 2 orang itu. Dia akan terus menyindiri mereka karena kebohongan mereka yang begitu rapi. Dia membenci Park Jimin dan selalu menghindarinya karena sudah mengkhianati Hyung kesayangannya. Dan dia juga sangat membenci Jung Hoseok karena sudah mengkhianati orang yang dicintainya. Dan dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia akan segera membuka semua keburukan mereka berdua. Dia tidak peduli jika Yoongi hyung atau Tae hyungienya akan membencinya yang terpenting mereka tidak terluka lebih dalam.**

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Yoongi hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Jimin sebelum datang ke studio" ucap Jungkook membuat Hoseok memberi applause dalam hatinya.

 **"Dia mengkhianatimu Hyung, percayalah padaku. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi berkali-kali aku memergoki mereka. Aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri tapi seakan mereka menutupinya dengan rapi sehingga sampai sekarang kau belum juga menemukan kelakuan busuknya" Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh kekesalan membuat Yoongi menatapnya tidak percaya. Karena dia tau Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.**

 **"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau pikir aku akan mempercayainya. Aku tau kau menyukai Kim Taehyung tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai trik murahan seperti ini" jawabnya yang ikut kesal saat Jungkook menjelekan Jimin.**

 **"Hyung aku…"**

 **"Cukup! Kau sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar karena sesuatu yang seperti ini"**

 **"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terluka, bukan karena aku menyukai Kim Taehyung atau ingin membuat kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu tapi karena aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri Hyung"**

 **Keheningan menemani mereka sejenak sebelum Yoongi berdiri lalu menatap Jungkook tajam.**

 **"Kalau begitu buktikan"**

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat kau mengetahui semuanya" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kau pikir aku takut?" ujar Jungkook menantang.

"bagaimana kalau kau dengar alasanku?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli"

"Terserah, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan saja"

Hoseok mendekati Jungkook dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tau kenapa Taehyung masuk pusat rehabilitasi saat dia di Jepang?"

"Karena ketergantungan obat penenang"

"Bukan, bukan karena itu."

Jungkook mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Dia depresi karena dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi"

"Keluarganya?"

Hoseok menggeleng, dia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat cerita menyedihkan Taehyung.

"Min Yoongi, namja dingin yang selalu dia kejar sejak pertama kali bertemu di penerimaan siswa baru middle school di jepang. Dan dia juga namja brengsek yang meninggalkan Taehyung saat dia sudah benar-benar menghancurkan tubuh Taehyung" Hoseok mengeratkan pegangannya dipagar besi balkon. Jungkook memandang tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau pikir kenapa Taehyung selalu ingin ke studio walaupun aku tidak disana. Kenapa Taehyung begitu menggebu ingin membuat sebuah lagu. Kenapa Kim Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari Park Jimin. Satu alasannya itu karena dia masih mencintai Min Yoongi namja brengsek yang saat ini memilih takluk dibawah kasih seorang Park Jimin. Kau tau dia tidak pernah menyentuh Jimin dia tidak pernah melukai Jimin dia tidak pernah menyakiti Jimin. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan semua itu pada Taehyung. Kenapa.."

"Cukup hyung! Cukup!" Jungkook memotong kata-kata Hoseok. Dia sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang antara tidak percaya dan kesal jika memang benar Yoongi hyung melakukan hal seperti itu pada Taehyung.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang mencintai Taehyung dengan tulus. Karena apa aku rela melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jimin?"

Hoseok menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Karena itu aku ingin kau tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu padanya. Karena aku yakin aku tidak akan terus bersamanya dan menjadi pegangannya saat dia ketakutan"

Hoseok berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih kebingungan dan berdilema ria.

"Aku tau kau akan mengerti dan mempercayainya Jungkook'ah" itu kata-kata Hoseok sebelum pergi sambil menutup pintu balkon. Dan jika saja Jungkook jeli dia akan melihat sebuah smirk saat Hoseok mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Jungkook.

.

..

* * *

.

..

Jimin membuka matanya saat merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat Yoongi hyung'nya yang terbaring disampingnya dengan tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya mengelus lembut surai hitam Jimin.

"Hyu…"

"Ssshh ,, biarkan aku yang bicara sekarang, kau hanya dengarkan semuanya dengan baik" potong Yoongi dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat dan dipenuhi luka memar juga luka sobek di sudut bibirnya. Jimin merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat dia menyadari kalau dirinya tidak memakai apapun hanya terbungkus selimut biru langit favoritenya seperti saat Hoseok pamit pergi dari apartemennya tadi sore. Jimin yakin Yoongi sudah mengetahuinya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya sudah mulai turun perlahan melewati hidungnya. Membuat tangan Yoongi yang masih mengelus lembut rambutnya berpindah untuk mengusap air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis,hm" bisiknya sambil mengecup lembut kedua mata Jimin yang langsung terpejam, menikmati kehangatan bibir Yoongi.

"Kau tau aku sedang bingung. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Karena semuanya tidak ada yang membuatku lebih baik" ucap Yoongi sambil kembali mengelus lembut kepala Jimin. Senyumannya masih terukir di wajahnya tapi Jimin bisa melihat sorot kekecewaan dari mata Yoongi hyung'nya ini. Jimin tau saat ini namja didepannya ini sangat terluka. Jimin kembali menangis dengan isakan pelan yang membuat Yoongi menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku" Bisik Yoongi sambil menepuk punggung Jimin perlahan. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin terisak. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang sangat dia cintai ini. Dia tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianatinya padahal cinta untuknya begitu besar. Kenapa pesona seorang Jung Hoseok begitu menyilaukan sampai membuatnya lupa kalau dia memiliki Yoongi. Dia sungguh tidak tau kenapa.

"Bolehkah aku egois hyung, bolehkah?" tanyanya disela isakannya. Kedua tangannya mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi.

Jimin merasa dirinya benar-benar hancur saat Yoongi mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya lama sebelum turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Maafkan aku Minnie'ah" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar. Ya, ini akhir dari kisahnya bersama Yoongi hyung'nya. Namja yang dia cintai sepenuh hati. Seniornya yang dia dapatkan setelah perjuangan panjang melawan semua keegoisannya, setelah meruntuhkan benteng es seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin menangis keras dan terisak lirih. Dia menekan dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang terbangun karena tangisannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Sementara itu di balik pintu Yoongi bersandar di pintu itu, dia ingin sekali kembali ke dalam dan memeluk Jimin, mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya tapi, luka dihatinya mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Bayangan bagaimana Hoseok dan Jimin melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan semakin menambah rasa amarah Yoongi. Perlahan dia melangkah menjauhi kamar itu. Dia harus pergi atau dia akan semakin terluka dengan mendengar tangisan Jimin. Belum tangan Yoongi memegang handle pintu apartemen Jimin memeluknya dari belakang menahan langkahnnya untuk keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Hyung, aku mohon.. aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Yoongi terdiam dia bisa merasakan punggungnya basah karena Jimin masih menangis. Dia memegang tangan Jimin yang merangkuli pinggangnya dan melepaskannya.

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu Jimin, bukan aku"

Lalu Yoongi kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk lemas dilantai sambil terisak.

.

..

* * *

.

..

Taehyung berdiri di atap apartemen dengan tangan menggenggam erat pagar besi pembatas atap. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit malam tanpa bintang. Pikirannya kembali ke saat dimana dia mendengar pembicaraan antara Jungkook dan Yoongi tadi sore distudio. Saat itu dia mau mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi mencari makan tapi sesuatu menghentikannya didepan pintu ruang recording.

 **"Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung mengkhianatimu hyung, percayalah padaku. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi berkali-kali aku memergoki mereka. Aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri tapi seakan mereka menutupinya dengan rapi sehingga sampai sekarang kau belum juga menemukan kelakuan busuknya"**

 **Taehyung terdiam tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Jimin dan Hoseok hyung melakukan itu. Dia sangat mengenal keduanya dengan baik. Tapi Jungkook juga bukan seorang pembohong.**

 **"Kalau begitu buktikan"**

 **Yoongi langsung pergi keluar tanpa menyadari keberadaan Taehyung dibalik pintu meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam didalam.**

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Apakah hoseok sengaja mengkhianatinya atau dia terjerat pesona Jimin. Itu yang Taehyung pikirkan sampai sesuatu mengingatkannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, jika Yoongi adalah alasan kebahagiaanmu aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu"

Kata-kata Hoseok sebelum Taehyung meninggalkan jepang 2 tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah?

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Disini sangat dingin Tae'ah, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama diluar" ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Taehyung.

"Hyung,"

"Hm"

"kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodohkan?"

Namja yang ternyata Hoseok ini langsung terdiam saat Taehyung bertanya. Dia menatap langit di kejauhan yang gelap gulita segelap hatinya saat ini.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu "

Jantung Taehyung seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat. Dia langsung berbalik hanya untuk melihat Hoseok tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan wajah yang penuh luka. Tangan Hoseok mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung.

"Hyung"

* * *

Jungkook menatap tajam hyung yang ada didepannnya.

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jadi itu benar?"

Yoongi terdiam dia duduk di sofa apartemen Jungkook dan menatap kosong dinding putih ruangan itu.

"Hyung, jawab aku. Apa itu benar?"

"Ne"

Brukk!

Dalam beberapa detik Yoongi sudah terjatuh ke lantai cukkup keras dengan Jungkook menduduki perutnya.

"Ternyata kau lebih brengsek dari Hoseok dan Jimin!"

Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook melampiaskan amarahnnya dengan memukuli wajahnya yang sudah terdapat banyak luka itu.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanyanya pada Jungkook yang berhenti memukulinya. Perlahan Jungkook turun dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan sebelum mengernyit saat salah satu lukanya berkedut ngilu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Hyung"

"Haruskah aku menangis ?"

Jungkook menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Haruskah aku ikut menangis denganmu Hyung?"

"Bodoh"

Jungkook memegang tangan dingin sang hyung.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tau kau menyayangiku karena itu kau tidak membalas semua pukulanku"

"percaya diri sekali, eoh"

"Ehey, kau tau hyung tidak ada yang tega memukul wajah tampanku"

Yoongi tertawa hambar mendengar lelucon Jungkook.

"Wuah, leluconku bisa membuatmu tertawa hyung"

"Bodoh"

Mereka tertawa bersama walaupun berbeda dengan hati mereka. Jungkook tau hyungnya ini ingin sekali menangis tapi dia adalah Min Yoongi preman sekolah yang tidak akan pernah menangis. Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Menahan tangis pikirnya. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya berusaha memberi kekuatan pada sang hyung. Dia sangat kesal sebenarnya tapi dia tau selalu ada alasan dari setiap pilihan. Karena itu dia mengerti kenapa Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung. Yoongi hyung'nya bukan orang jahat atau berhati dingin karena itu dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan yang di katakan Hoseok kemarin. Jungkook tersenyum tipis

"Menangislah hyung"

Dan seiring Jungkook mengakhiri kalimatnya, airmata turun menyusuri pipi Yoongi pelan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : The Last Story

_**Still in my heart  
Are paths that connect  
The looks that we gave each other  
But those days have turned around  
Making me story'**_

 _ **en the cold wind passes through**_

 _ **Will we disappear?**_  
 _ **The spot where the memories linger**_  
 _ **Can you give them up?**_

 _ **If hot tears erase that spot**_  
 _ **Will it be gone forever?**_

 _ **If this numb heart fills up this space**_  
 _ **Will I be able to live through this day?**_  
 _ **The empty seat of the runaway memories**_  
 _ **Can you look upon it?**_

 _ **If I filled this seat up with my lingering feelings**_  
 _ **Will you come back to me?**_  
 _ **The seat of the memories that are getting farther away**_  
 _ **Now**_

Jimin menghela nafas pelan saat lagu yang terdengar dari earphonenya berakhir. Dia memandang jauh ke langit yang berwarna biru. Warna favoritenya. Beberapa bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat bahkan Jimin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali karena dia masih tenggelam didalam penyesalannya. Yoongi hyungnya masih menolak berbicara dengannya bahkan menganggap Jimin tidak ada saat kebetulan mereka bertemu. Angin membelai surai hitam pekatnya pelan, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian angin yang lumayan dingin itu.

"Membolos lagi, hm?" Tanya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada bahu sempit Jimin. Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum memegang erat tangan yang memeluknya.

"Maaf" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

 **MochiAmericano**

 **Present**

 **à Cause de L'Amour**

 **YoonMin Fanfiction**

 **Drama, Romance |Rate M |BL|Typos|Missing words|Newbie| alur Kacau**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2 'The Last story'**

* * *

 **Past**

 **"Shhen… shhenpphhaiihh…" desah pelan Taehyung sambil menelusupkan kesepuluh jarinya di surai cokelat madu namja yang tengah menandai beberapa titik di lehernya. Sang namja menggeram pelan saat tangan Taehyung menekan kuat kepalanya. Hentakan pinggulnya semakin keras dan cepat saat merasakan desiran nafsu dikejantanannya yang tengah keluar masuk hole Taehyung.**

 **Tangan kanannya melukiskan hasrat yang tinggi di sepanjang kulit Taehyung yang dilewatinya. Tubuh Taehyung bergetar pelan menikmati setiap sentuhan darinya dia merasakan darahnya terpompa ke ujung kejantanannya yang sedang dimainkan oleh tangan kiri namja itu.**

" **Aahnnmm.. Shenphaiihh.. A… akuuhh.. Lebbhhiihh chhepatthh…" ucapnya terbata dan penuh desahan karena nafsunya bergejolak didalam tubuhnya, dia mendesah gila saat menaiki puncak kenikmatan menghilangkan seluruh logikanya sampai suara pintu yang digeser terbuka menyadarkannya kalau saat ini dia masih ada di ruang kelas dengan lembayung senja menghiasi langit di luar jendela. Puncak kenikmatan yang dia cari seketika lenyap bersamaan berhentinya hentakan namja diatasnya.**

 **"Ops! Apa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu Suga Senpai?" Tanya si pelaku pembuka pintu. Suga menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam membuat si pelaku meringis. Dia langsung berdiri melepaskan tautan nafsunya membuat Taehyung mendesah tertahan, lalu memakai kemeja seragamnya yang ada di lantai dan mengambil tas punggungnya setelah merapikan celana seragamnya.**

 **"Apa sudah waktunya?" Tanya Suga sambil mengancingkan kemejanya sementara Taehyung dengan cepat dan susah payah memakai Seragamnya yang acak-acakan dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang lepas. Yoongi berjalan menghampiri namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan memandangi Taehyung yang sedang tertunduk malu.**

 **"Dia pacarmu Senpai?" Tanyanya membuat Taehyung langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.**

 **"Bukan, Ayo pergi" jawab Suga dingin, dia berjalan keluar mendahului namja yang masih melihat ke arah Taehyung yang kini meremas kuat blazer di tangannya.**

 **"Itu bagus, bagaimana kalau 15 menit lagi aku yang lanjutkan?" tanya si namja pada Taehyung yang masih tertunduk.**

 **Bugh!**

 **Sebuah tas punggung mengenai si namja itu yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena tas itu berat dan benar-benar sakit saat mengenai kepalanya.**

 **"Cepat, atau kau mati!" seru Suga, namja itu langsung berlari pergi mengejar Suga meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menahan sakit di dadanya.**

 **"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa" gumam Taehyung sambil memakai blazernya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan tombol 2 di keypad screennya. Setelah 3 kali nada sambung terdengar dia mendapat sapaan ceria dari seberang.**

 **"Taaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee'ah! kenapa baru menelepon? Kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu!" ucap si penerima telepon membuat Taehyung langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan cempreng si penerima telepon.**

 **"Hhe, aku terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakanmu"**

 **"Jahat!"**

 **Taehyung terkekeh dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan cukup pelan karena sesuatu di tubuhnya terasa sakit.**

 **"Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merindukanmu… sangat …" lanjutnya. Lama si penerima tidak menjawab membuat Taehyung mengernyit heran lalu melihat screennya yang menunjukan panggilannya masih tersambung.**

 **"Kau masih disana?" tanya Taehyung.**

 **"Kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanyanya balik. Taehyung tersenyum karena dia sangat tau kalau orang yang dia telepon ini orang yang benar-benar peka dan mengenalnya luar dalam.**

 **Min Suga atau lebih tepatnya Min Yoongi adalah seniornya di middle school yang beberapa minggu ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Suga tidak pernah mengakui hubungannya didepan teman-temannya meskipun sudah sering mereka memergoki dirinya seperti tadi. Taehyung sangat sakit dan kecewa tapi sikap lembut dan perlakuan penuh cinta saat mereka berdualah yang membuatnya selalu bertahan dan merasa yakin kalau Suga juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.**

 **Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya dia menyerah, dia menyerah bersikap tidak apa-apa, dia lelah menanggung beban sakitnya yang semakin menumpuk.**

 **Taehyung terduduk di tangga menangis tanpa isakan mengabaikan seruan panghilan di ponselnya yang masih tersambung panggilanya dengan Hoseok hyung.**

* * *

 **Now**

Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam udara di taman itu, senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya karena tubuhnya terasa lebih segar, jari-jari tangan kirinya terangkat menghalangi silau matahari yang menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah dahan pohon dimana dia berbaring di bawahnya. Asap tipis mengepul dari gelas plastik berisi kopi americano yang baru dia beli sebelum memasuki area taman itu. Seseorang duduk disampingnya tanpa dia sadari karena saat ini pikirannya sedang benar-benar entah dimana.

"Membolos, hm ?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum mengeluarkan aura angelicnya.

" Jinnie hyung, Aawh!" kagetnya yang langsung bangun dan membuat kopinya tumpah sedikit ke tangannya. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dari pocket tas punggungnya.

"Sekaget itu melihatku?" ucapnya sambil membersihkan cairan kopi dari tangan Taehyung yang langsung memerah karena panas kopi.

"Untung tidak melepuh, dasar ceroboh" ucapnya lagi sambil menyentil dahi Taehyung yang malah menunjukan cengiran kotaknya.

"Kenapa Hyung ada disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau sekolahkan"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin sekolah"

"Memangnya sekolah tempat main apa?. Kau tidak ingin melihat Hoseok untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Taehyung terdiam dia menatap sisa kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah rumit kalian"

Seokjin kembali mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Memaafkan adalah hal yang paling ampuh untuk mengobati rasa sakit hati" ucap Seokjin membuat Taehyung menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan.

* * *

 **Past**

 **Hoseok berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sampai suara rintihan minta tolong terdengar dari salah satu kelas di koridor itu. Dengan cepat Hoseok membuka pintu kelas itu dan mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat keadaan Taehyung yang terikat di meja dengan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun dan beberapa luka sayatan yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya lalu sebuah handycam yang terpasang di depannya. Kedua tangan Hoseok mengepal kuat lalu dia menghampiri orang-orang yang ada disana dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun.**

 **"Tidak apa-apa Tae, aku ada disini. Aku sudah ada disini" bisiknya menenangkan sambil membuka semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh Taehyung dengan tangan yang gemetar. dia berhasil menghajar semua orang-orang gila di ruangan kelas itu dan membuat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari kepalanya. Hoseok langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang begetar hebat dan isakan lirih dan serak keluar dari mulut kering Taehyung.**

 **"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit"**

 **"Ta-Tapi Yoongi hyung … dia … belum datang .. dia…"**

 **"Si brengsek itu tidak akan datang Tae!" Hoseok membentak Taehyung yang langsung terdiam dan mata sembabnya menatap Hoseok kaget. Hoseok langsung menggendong Taehyung dipunggungnya. Ada sedikit perlawanan dari Taehyung dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengatakan kalau dia sudah berjanji menemui Yoongi hyung disana.**

 **"Diam atau akan aku hajar sampai mati Yoongi hyungmu itu" desis Hoseok yang sudah sangat kesal. Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya rapat sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit.**

 **"Dia membutuhkan perawatan khusus, banyak sekali cedera di tubuhnya dan beberapa luka dalam. Sebaiknya anda menghubungi pihak keluarganya" ucap dokter yang keluar dari ruangan dimana Taehyung tadi masuk. Hoseok mengangguk dan membiarkan sang dokter kembali memasuki ruangan itu.**

 **"Jangan biarkan orang tuaku tau kejadian sebenarnya hyung, berjanjilah atau aku akan membencimu selamanya"**

 **Hoseok memukul dinding rumah sakit saat kata-kata Taehyung tadi kembali terngiang.**

 **"Ini salahmu Yoongi" desisnya.**

* * *

 **Now**

Hoseok menarik kopernya menuju pintu keberangkatan, sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat orang-orang lalu lalang dengan cepat. Bolehkah dia berharap seseorang datang untuk memberikan pelukan perpisahan untuknya. Tapi, dia sadar orang jahat sepertinya tidak pantas mendapatkan pelukan seperti itu. Hoseok kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya tapi sebuah tarikan di tangan kirinya membuatnya kembali berbalik dan mendapati Jimin yang langsung memeluknya.

"J-Jimin" Kaget Hoseok. Tentu saja dia kaget bagaimana bisa Jimin ada disini padahal dia tidak tau Hoseok akan pergi. Beberapa minggu tidak melihatnya dia merindukan Jimin walaupun tidak sebesar rindunya pada Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung dan selamat tinggal. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan disetiap hembusan nafasmu" ucapnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih mematung disaan menatap Jimin yang berlari menghampiri seorang namja lain yang tengah mengakat tangannya memberi salam perpisahan untuknya.

"Ah" Hoseok mengangguk mengerti ternyata Namjoon yang memberitahu Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum tipis setidaknya Jimin masih mau memberinya salam perpisahan setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Hoseok meraih ponselnya yang ada disaku coatnya hanya untuk mengirim pesan pada Jimin yang tadi tidak menunggu Hoseok bicara.

/ **Yoongi hyung selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. jangan menyerah . terakhir maafkan aku ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku. Annyeong/**

Hoseok menekan tombol power di ponselnya tapi dengan cepat dia lepas kembali saat satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sebuah pesan audio. Hoseok menekan icon speaker di pesan itu dan suara berat yang serak terdengar.

' **Selesaikan project bagianmu. Aku tunggu'**

Hoseok terdiam menatap nama pengirim pesan itu ' **SwaggerMan** ". Apa seorang Min Yoongi memaafkannya?.

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya. Kau tau aku harus menghabiskan 2 jam untuk mengirimimu pesan itu" ucap Yoongi yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Hoseok tersentak kaget. Sungguh dia kaget karena Yoongi tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Wajah Yoongi masih terdapat beberapa luka. Begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Hyung.."

"Apa? Kau kira aku tidak akan mengantar kepergian partner brengsekku?"

"Hyung aku.."

Yoongi langsung memeluk Hoseok lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Kita lupakan saja semuanya"

Hoseok masih terdiam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa atau berkata apa.

"Cepat pergi sana atau kau akan tertinggal pesawat" ucap Yoongi yang langsung mendorong Hoseok menuju pintu masuk.

"Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik. aku tunggu mixtapemu" ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi setelah memberinya senyuman lebarnya.

Hoseok masih terdiam disana menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh dan hilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Hoseokpun tersenyum lebar dan menghela nafas lega, dia berbalik setelah mematikan ponselnya. Tapi, saat tangannya masuk ke saku coat yang dia pakai ada sesuatu didalamnya yang seingatnya kosong. Dia mengeluarkan benda itu yang ternyata sebuah MP4 hijau muda dengan stiker Singa memenuhi cash belakangnya. Dia ingat itu milik siapa. Tapi kapan benda itu ada di saku coatnya. Apa Yoongi hyung yang memasukannya saat memeluknya tadi. Sebuah pemberitahuan keberangkatan terdengar dan membuat Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan tombol play. Diapun berlari memasuki pintu gateway tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Keputusan bagus Tae" ucap Seokjin yang merangkul bahu Taehyung dan menariknya merapat padanya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti memeluknya itu membuatku gerah" ujar Jungkook sambil menarik Taehyung ke dekatnya.

"Kiddo"

Jungkook mendelik tidak suka pada Yoongi yang tengah menertawakannya membuat Taehyung menarik pipinya gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali Kookie" ucapnya gemas.

"Kita kembali sekarang" ajak Seokjin pada mereka juga pada Namjoon dan Jimin yang juga ada disana.

Yoongi menatap kearah Jimin yang memilih memandangi lantai bandara. Jungkook menyikut lengan Yoongi pelan membuat yang disikut menoleh. Jungkook memberi isyarat untuk menghampiri Jimin dengan dagunya tapi Yoongi berbalik pergi mendahului mereka menuju van Namjoon diikutu Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin menatapnya sedih, ya mereka masih belum mau berbicara dengannya. Kenapa mereka bisa memaafkan Hoseok dengan mudah tapi tidak dengannya? Itu yang terus terpikirkan oleh Jimin seminggu ini. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban selain mereka memang membencinya jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan Hoseok yang terpikirkan oleh Jimin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, hanya perlu bersabar" ucap Seokjin sambil merangkul bahu Jimin lalu mengajaknya berjalan bersama yang lain menyusul Yoongi menuju mobil vans Namjoon.

"Ng, hyung kalian duluan saja" ucap Jimin sambil melepas rangkulan Seokjin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku harus kerumah Sanha ada perlengkapan festival yang belum lengkap"

"Kita bisa mengantarmu sekalian" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak usah hyung, kalian akan terlambat ke upacara wisuda, rumah Sanha berbeda arah" tolak Jimin, Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi Jim-"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai terlambat saat festival kami menunggumu" potong Namjoon, Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku tidak akan terlambat" ucap Jimin sambil berlari kearah pintu bandara yang lain.

"Joon'ah?"

"Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau hyung" jawab namjoon sambil menggandeng tangan Seokjin lalu mengajaknya kembali berjalan. Sementara itu Jimin tengah menaiki taksi yang akan mengantarnya kembali pulang ke apartemennya dia tidak peduli jika kedua hyungnya tadi membencinya karena berbohong yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah ranjangnya.

* * *

 **2 tahun kemudian**

Brakk!

Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya keras dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti merutuki Taehyung yang sudah mengganggu hari libur langkanya dengan rengekan menyebalkannya karena memintanya untuk datang ketempatnya. Wkatu berjalan dengan cepat begitu juga kehidupan Jimin yang sekarang lebih baik Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah kembali akrab dengannya, Namjoon hyung yang beru saja menjadi pengantin baru dengan Seokjin hyung mereka menikah muda karena Seokjin hyung hamil, kenapa bisa? Karena dia istimewa^^, ini berita mengagetkan juga membahagiakanuntuk Jimin. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yoongi? Yoongi pergi ke Jepang setelah kelulusannya mungkin dia menjadi partner Hoseok disana sekarang otu yang dipikirkan Jimin, tidak ada yang mengungkit itu dihadapannya dia juga tidak mempertanyakannya walaupun dia benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan Yoongi sekarang.

Jimin memutuskan untuk sarapan dulu, dia tidak peduli kalau Taehyung akan lumutan karena menunggunya tapi, langkahnya terhenti diruang tengah apartemennya. Kedua mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat kertas-kertas berhamburan di ruang tamunya pagi itu. Kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget, seingatnya ruang tamu apartemennya ini rapi saat dia pergi tidur semalam tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berantakan seperti ini. Dengan langkah malas dia mulai memunguti kertas kertas itu dalam hati dia merutuk dan menuduh taehyunglah pelakunya karena hanya dia yang keluar masuk dengan bebas di apartemennya. Dia melihat ada sebuah ponsel putih dengan screen yang menampilkan mp3 player dan sebuah lagu tengah dalam mode pause di atas meja, ini milik Taehyungkah? seingatnya Taehyung memang memiliki ponsel berwarna putih tapi ada Stiker singa di belakang cashnya. Karena penasaran dia menekan tombol play dan lagu itu kembali terputar. an Jimin melanjutkan memunguti kertas-kertas itu.

 _ **So far away, if I have a dream (So far away)  
If I have a dream that flies away  
Don't fall away, if I have a dream  
If I have a dream that flies away, oh, oh, oh**_

 **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**  
 **Dream, wherever you might be, it will be lenient**  
 **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**  
 **Dream, though your beginnings may be humble, may the end be prosperous**

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan memunguti kertas-kertas itu saat mengenal suara si penyanyi. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas ditangannya dan mata sipitnya melebar seiring matanya menatap tulisan tangan khas seorang Min Yoongi disana dengan penggalan lirik yang sebagian tercoret-coret.

 **"I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**

 **First love  
Wherever you might be, it will be lenient **

**First love  
You will fully bloom after all the hardships  
Though your beginnings may be humble, may the end be prosperous  
So far away  
First love  
Don't fall away  
First love"**

Jimin membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara nyanyian Yoongi di belakangnya.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil membuka tangannya siap menerima pelukan dari Jimin yang dengan cepat berlari dan menubruk tubuh Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang hyung dan memeluk pinggangnya erat takut jilka ini hanya mimpinya saja.

"katakan ini bukan mimpi" ucapnya

"Ini bukan Mimpi" jawab Yoongi

"katakan kalau kau nyata"

"Aku nyata"

"Katakan kalau aku ini lebih tampan darimu"

"Bodoh"

Jimin memberi jarak sedikit dengan mendorong dada Yoongi lalu menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis sang hyung yang sangat dia rindukan, menyalurkan semua perasaannya dan penyesalannya pada sang hyung.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita abal-abalku. Aku sangat senang saat membaca review kalian dan maaf karena tidak sesuai harapan kalian.**

 **Terima kasih**


End file.
